Oh I thought it was Fuu
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Hayner figures out that Fuu might like him... He FREAKS but who's the say it's her? What if it's... I don't know... a GUY? well guess he's just going to keep admiring his love from afar while people keep asking if he's gay.


I glanced over at Seifer as he walked into the square with his normal posy of Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. He nodded at me with his lips slightly parted and a strange emotion on his face. It almost looked as though he expected to see me here.

"Seifer's gang again?" Roxas sighed lightly from beside me. I glanced over at him and shrugged. I like it when he's near. When he is I can look at him as much as I want, but I don't see him around much anymore.

"Hayner, Roxas, and Sora right?" Seifer asked walking up to us. Fuu had no expression like normal as she turned and followed her leader. Rai blinked at him curiously then quickly followed suit.

Sora took a step up from behind me. He had a smug look and was trying to contain his smirk. The poor kid's wanted to beat up Seifer for ages but I convinced him not to. They could do it, there's no doubt about that but....I just didn't want anyone messing with him. That's all there is to it.

"What up?" I asked with a nod. Seifer smirked at me and then glanced between Sora and Roxas. I could tell he didn't want them here for some reason.

"Nothing much, I'm just protecting this town like normal. No help from lamers like you of course." He sighed and shook his head. I knew he was just messing around though. I laughed lightly at this and pointed at some store behind us.

"They got shop lifted thanks to these pick pockets. Sora, Roxas, and I were able to catch them. See you guys aren't the only ones keeping this town together." I smirked making Sora blush and Roxas push Sora playfully.

"I see you guys really are helping us out a bit. Just a little so don't get cocky. Hmm… I didn't know you two were gay." He pointed out looking at Roxas and Sora. They stared at him in shock then looked sheepish. I stared between the two and blinked hard.

"Uh yeah… we just started going out last month." Roxas informed me.

"That's sick, yo!" Rai cried making Sora take a step forward and grin.

"Sure you aren't jealous?" He asked and leaned into Roxas making his boyfriend slide an arm around Sora's waist. "He is damn sexy."

I watched the guys for a moment then leaned back and jumped when I had accidently leaned against someone. I had been up against Seifer for a moment there. "Oh sorry dude." I said putting my hands up defensively.

"I didn't mind." He answered softly with a strange look on his face. I stared up at him for a moment then shrugged.

"Later guys I gotta go talk to Namine and Riku." I called and began to leave, but I was able to hear Seifer.

"Who's Namine and Riku?" Seifer asked.

"Is Hayner dating?" Fuu questioned.

"Why are we still here with these punks, yo?!" Rai growled making me smile and continue walking not looking back once.

I didn't stick around to hear the answers. I already know them of course, Riku and Namine are my friends and no I'm not dating anyone. I wonder why they were curious. CRAP does Fuu have a thing for me?!

When I got to Riku and Namine I was on the ground in the middle of a mental break down.

"Shit! She can't like me! I can't be stalked by a freak like her!!" I shouted making Namine glare at me as Riku laughed.

It took an hour to convince Namine that I wasn't talking about her. That hour was supposed to be us playing video games and hanging out but instead it was helping our friendship not go suicidal over a misunderstanding.

"So you're coming out of the closet soon too right?" Riku asked me handing me a coke. I looked at him oddly then blinked in surprise.

"Are all of our friends gay?" I asked in shock. He looked at me for a moment then shook his head. Me, Rai, and Pence aren't gay. Everyone else is." He explained.

"Our group of friends are so messed up… we all just found all these closet gays without realizing it, became friends, realized each guy was kind of hot and then realized we were gay…" I muttered in shock. Riku nodded as Namine laughed at us.

"Wow, you guys are freaks." Namine said with a light tone but we could tell she was serious. I shrugged and turned back to Riku.

"So, what do you think of Fuu? I think she likes me." I said with a soft smile. It'd be adventurous to test her out but then again I'm not for sure if she's the one who's into me. It could easily be someone else. Suddenly, Wakka and Tidus entered.

"Hey guys. Hayner man… are you gay?" Wakka asked making me blink at him. Riku then glared at me realizing I had skillfully avoided the question. Suddenly Sora and Roxas ran into the room and grabbed each of my arms then raced me outside.

No one said a word as I was kidnapped. I held out my hand to them but no one was able to grab it before the guys got a good distance from Namine's place. I let the guys drag me wherever not really caring anymore. Surprisingly enough… they didn't talk during the whole thing either.

"Where are we heading?" I asked as they stopped in front of the struggle stadium. Seifer was there with a smirk and cocky look on his face. The guy's arms were crossed across his chest and he looked so smug and arrogant that I wanted to kill him.

"Hey there losers, you brought me the wimp so you can go." He said with a laugh. I stared at my _friends_ in horror. They brought me to this dump so that they could hand me off to my enemy. Real _friendly_ guys, that's just great.

"What do you want with me?" I asked getting into a defensive position in case he wanted to fight. Seifer looked down at me for a moment with the same expression he had earlier. His lips slightly parted and that strange look on his face I couldn't quite read.

"Your friends don't get you. Olette asks you out and you reject her. Tidus asked you out and you told him no as well. Do you just not like either of them? You could have your pick of both genders and yet you're a dating virgin." Seifer stated the fact harshly as though this was a lecture.

I glared at him but said nothing. I really had nothing to say. I could mention that there were more offers than that. I could easily lie and say I dated Kairi. She would agree with me if ever asked. It would be perfect so why can't I say anything?

"I-I can't tell you." I said with a glare. Why does this guy have to mention this now of all times? It's bad enough that my friends are trying to figure out if I'm gay or straight, but to add insult to injury my enemy is trying to figure out why I'm such a dating virgin.

Seifer looked at me for a moment then walked up to me moving his hands into his front pockets and leaned forward a bit so he was two inches from my face. "What are you hiding?" he asked me with that soft but cruel smirk of his. I glared at the guy and jumped back.

"Why can't a guy have his secrets?!" I demanded angrily and turned to go. Instantly Seifer held out his hand and grabbed hold of my shoulder, spinning me around.

"Come on Hayner… what's wrong?" The guy asked with his blond hair trying to cover his scar and his big blue eyes piercing my own.

I glared harder at him and tried to keep my cool. I'm a guy… I need to do this. "Just leave me alone!" I shouted and ran out of his hang out area and into the town.

The wind blew through my hair like it was any other day. I kept running and searched for a board. That'll keep me going in this place. I found my board and jumped on skating through the alleys and trenches. Nothing could stand in my way when I have my board with me. I'm free.

I could hear someone with a board behind me quickly catching up. I made the mistake of looking back. Seifer was behind me with a worried expression. Seifer's always sucked at skating… in fact the last time he did he got injured. That was the last thing I saw when I washed out falling to the ground, scraping up my knees and elbows but I remembered to roll.

I blinked up at the twilight sky in surprise then glanced over at the shouting Seifer. He was yelling for his friends to get a first-aid kit. "Don't worry me like that!" He growled angrily. I smiled at that and kissed him softly on his lips.

Seifer blinked at me in surprise and then smirked. "Just now coming out of the closet, lamer?" He asked and kissed me back sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I found out that day that I had misunderstood. There is no way that Fuu was the one who liked me.


End file.
